All Because of the News
by Treble-2076
Summary: Lucas has never really liked Riley but will Maya help him realize. After a huge argument will things change. I SUCK AT WRITING SUMMARIES BUT TRUST ME THIS STORY IS AWESOME. PLEASE GIVE IT A TRY AND REVIEW MY LOVED ONE BYEEEEEEE
1. Chapter 1

**Okay someone requested this type of story. I hope you guys like it and please comment on my stories and give me requests. I'm not an imaginative kind of person but I do great stories if people give me ideas. Lets try and get 17+ Comments! **

**Rileys pov**

** Okay so Lucas and I are on our first date. W****ould you like me to tell you how this happened okay.**

Rileys P.O.V (Still)

I was very excited for school today because we got our first newspaper and newscast and all that. But I didn't know it would ruin things. Apparently people have started spreading rumors about Maya and Lucas. I know that they were all fake but I couldn't suppress my self from wondering. At least a tiny itty bity bit.

Anyways… I started walking down the hall with my backpack when this kid came infront of me."What do you feel about Lucas and Maya? Huh Riley! Are you I don't know jealous?" I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head no. I shrugged him off before he could answer anymore questions. I then saw the same kid asking Lucas questions so I walked up to him. I tapped his fedora and he scrammed. Lucas didn't know how to say no. Nor did I!:)!

"Hi Lucas!" I said in my grown up voice. He gave me that heart warming smile. I dreamed about it sometimes. Sometimes… It's not like I stalk him on instagram. But you know what I like about Lucas? Not his perfect hair or his hazel green eyes. Not his smile. But just that we are friends. Just that I can tell him anything. Thats why I like him. I wouldn't change it for the world! He waved at me and I blushed. Why did I blush I don't know but it made him blush too.

I then woke up. It was all a dream. I should of known. My life doesn't go that coordinated. But the only correct things about that dream was about what I like about him and the news reporter. I woke up and put on the exact same clothes that I had in my dream. Maybe if I tried hard enough I could replay my day as it went in my dreams.

**Sidenote:Did that sentence make any sense? Idk:|**

I was really excited but once I stepped foot into the bustling middle school someone came right into my face and asked if they could interview me and Lucas. I gave a confused look and then saw Lucas slowly appear in the background. I smiled and he smiled back. I nodded which I think forced him to do it.

"I know you guys don't date but we sort of need you guys as our school couple. You guys are the only people who are as close to a couple than anyone else!" He was so eager. It was a little kid probably on the verge to becoming a news reporter. Of course I always let people push me around so I nodded letting my guard down. So did Lucas. "So when did you guys start dating?" We both blushed and we shook our heads. He then nodded then asked us when our first kiss was. I felt my face burn red. From going to my pale white skin it was a blazing fire!

Lucas P.O.V.

I can't believe she is following through with this. We are just friends. I don't really like her that much in that way. Of course she is beautiful and funny and optimistic. And smart.'Lucas stop!' I told myself. I felt a hand wave in my face as if it were a sensor. I left my thoughts and said yes."You Love Riley?!" The little kid said. Riley started grinning ear to ear and blushed and gave me a confused look. "You love me Lucas!" I then shook my head and said,"No no I don't!" I then noticed that it wasn't a love love question it was a question stating that if I love her like a sister. She stared at me and started crying."I thought we were friends!" "Wait Riley! I thought it was a love love question not a question about me loving you like a friend!" I shouted. It was too late. I face palmed my face. I'm so stupid. I need to tell her somehow.

Rileys P.O.V.

I can't believe he doesn't love me. I don't give a piece of dirt if he love loves me. I love him but as a friend. Only as a friend. I can't believe him. I felt and arm on my shoulder. I thought it was Lucas but turned out it was Farkle. "Hi Riley I need he- Why are you crying?" I explained to him everything that happened. He hugged me. I pecked his cheek. Friendly as a friend but of course he took it way too far." What was that for/" "For being my friend." I loved that little guy. I then carried on and found Maya."Hey Ri- Who did this? Was it Missy?'' She said starting to punch the air and get this terrible angry look in her face. I explained. She ran off. I shrugged.

Mayas P.O.V.

I had to find Lucas. After a really long time wandering around I noticed that I had 10 minutes to find him til first period. I found him and new I had to sneak attack him. I yelled Ranger Roy and jumped him. He started to laugh and he had me on his back. He wouldn't let go. He knew it was annoying me. He then dropped me and I told him everything. He then started to roll his eyes."I thought you liked her!" He shook his head. He had to like her. He just hadn't known it yet. It was up to me!

**Okay I want to give a shout out to sugarrushreader for coming up witht this plot. I switched it up a tiny bit but trust me it will get a lot better.**

**Til tomorrow**

**~Trouble_2076~**


	2. Author's note

**Hey guys I wanted to give this little author's note. I decided to cancel this story because I am now doing Austin and Ally ones. Please don't hate me but I just want to focus on Austin and Ally. I may do a couple of one shots- no I won't. I am done with Girl Meets World fan fics. Sorry!**


End file.
